Lost and Alone
by HellPrincess
Summary: Jen was a normal girl living a normal life. That was until her family died of supernatural causes after the Winchester boys tried to save them. Now her name is Paige Winchester and she is the boys little sister. Sister fic. Horrible summary.
1. How it all began

Hey guys! Um this is my first fanfic so I realize it won't be the best, so plz don't be too harsh. Oh you should know that in a way my story hasn't even begun yet. This chapter is just a prolouge so you won't be confused. So this chapter is a little choppy cuz I just wanted to get to the point, so I promise that the next wont be like that. In this chapter there isn't a lot of brother moments like teasing or lifetime moments because like i said this chapter was a "get to the point" chapter, so there will be more in the next I hope. Oh also i feel like I didn't nail it very well on how the boys would talk so any pointer would be gratefully appreciated! P

Disclaimer: Saddly I don't own Supernatural but I do own Jen/Paige and any other character that I create.

* * *

"Night mom." Jen said to her mother before she went to sleep. 

"Night honey." Her mother replied as she closed Jen's bedroom door.

Within minutes she was asleep. Jen could always fall asleep anywhere at anytime.

**Later that night**

_**"You are so broken" **_

Suddenly Jen bolted awake. She could have sworn that she has heard something. She sat in her bed absolutely still for what seemed like forever but it was probably just a minute or so---

_"__**You're nothing now" **_

There was that voice again. Jen was officially freaked out. Where was that voice coming from?

_**"I will end all your suffering"**_

That was it. Jen ran from her room screaming for her mom. When she got to her mom's door she banged on it over and over until her mother finally opened up. "What? What is it?"

"I heard something. A voice."

"Jenifer come on I have a meeting in the morning."

"Mom I'm serious."

"So am I. Now go back to bed."

"But mom---"

"Now Jenifer!" Then her mom shut the door in her face just to make her point more clear. Jen slowly crept back to her room. When she came to her room she stopped in the hallway and looked into the room. Everything looked fine but Jen still felt that something was off. She decided to turn on her light and close her door so that her mom wouldn't notice. She slowly climbed into her bed, careful not to make a sound. She sat there waiting for the voice to haunt her again, but it never came.

The next morning Jen couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but she was grateful that she finally had. She was so happy that it was Saturday. On her way to the bathroom Jen saw her brothers door was closed which meant that he had come home sometime after she had flipped out last night. Jen stared at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was so crazy in the morning. She reached over for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

_**"Jenifer..." **_Oh no! The voice was back.

"Leave me alone." She quietly whimpered.

_**"Broken. You're broken."**_

She thrusted her toothbrush down and ran to her brother's room. Instead of knocking like she would usually do, she just ran straight in to his room. Her brother,Max, was in a deep sleep, but that didn't stop her now. Jen was terrified.

"Max!...Max, wake up. Max. Please."

"What? What is so fucking important that you had to wake me up on a Saturday at..." Max glanced at the clock. "9 in the morning."

"I keep hearing her."

"Her? What do you mean."

"I keep hearing some girl's voice. She wont leave me alone."

"Well did you piss off any one's girlfriend recently?"

"Max be serious, please."

"Wait are you serious about theses voices." Max suddenly looked at her as if he just realized she was there.

"Yes." She whined.

"Jen. Stop it. That's not normal. Your imagining stuff thats all."

"No, I'm not. Okay? I mean at first i thought i was too, bit there's no way I still am. Please Max, you've got to believe me."

"No Jen, you have to believe me when I say get out before I beat the shit out of you."

"Thanks, Max, Thanks a lot." Jen glared at him and walked out of the room.

"Any luck on the case so far?" Dean was getting impatient. He really wanted to get out of here.

"Ya, actually. Nicky Seamstress. She was 18 years old. Her Father was an alcoholic who beat her mother and little sister, Jamie. In 1968, her whole family was found dead in their living room and she was missing. 10 days later they found her body about a mile away with slit wrist." Sam read off the article to dean.

"So after she kills her family she runs away and what? Couldn't deal with the guilt of it so she kills her self also?"

"Ya i guess. And now it seems that if her spirit ever comes in contact with a broken family here in Lansing then she kills the family, but doesn't kill who ever she thinks is the victim in the family."

"So the last person she thought was a victim was Jane?"

"I think so. Jane was 17 years old she grew up her whole life hating her mother, for always cheating on her dad, and rarely ever spoke to her dad even though they all lived together."

"So Nicky thinks she can help Jane out by taking her parents out of the equation. Okay so then how do we figure out who is her next family."

Sam's face dropped. "I don't know, man."

The boys went silent for a while neither knew what to do next. There were probably a hundred families out there with problems that Nicky thought she could fix.

Sam got up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go to the local library and see what else I can find out." Dean nodded in response.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the back of the library when he started to hear some girls talking.

"Sara I'm not making this up. I heard her. I swear I did."

"Come on Jen. Voices? You've got to be kidding me."

"I mean it she keep saying I'm broken and that she can help me."

"Jenna you are not broken."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up and slowly walked near to the girls.

"We need to go or else we'll be late."

"Fine, but I need to stop at m house." The one named Jen said.

Sam quickly got his PC and followed the girls out. He was happy the girls were walking since he didn't drive the car to the library. 10 minutes later he saw Jen and Sara walk into what he assumed was Jen's house. Sam rushed back to the hotel to tell Dean what he had found out.

"Dean. I think I know who Nicky is going after next."

"Who?"

"Some girl named Jen."

Dean looked even more confused than before. "And you know this how?"

"I over heard her and her friend talking. She was saying that lately she's been hearing voices telling her she's broken. A woman's voice."

Dean thought for a moment. "Well let's go talk to her then."

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am. Were with the state police, we got a phone call about a possible child abuse. But we don't know which house it was from so were doing a random check in the area." Sam explained to Jen's mom.

"Oh." Mrs. Anderson didn't look to happy.

Sam and Dean were both dressed in a suit and tie. They quickly showed her their fake ID's.

"Yeah, so if we could just speak with your daughter, now. Is she in her room?"

Mrs.Anderson looked suspicious but nonetheless she signaled for the officers to follow her. "Jen?" She said as she knocked on her daughter's door. "These men here would like to ask you some questions." Jen opened her door and stared at the two strange men. She noticed one was freakishly tall.

"Mrs.Anderson do you mind talking to me downstairs?" Dean led her away from Sam and Jen. Sam glanced at Jen.

"So Jen...um...where's your dad?

"He died a year ago in a car crashed." Jen didn't look up. She just kept starring at her bed.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it." Sam's voice was reeking with concerness.

"I'm fine. I just haven't slept in a while."

Sam knew he was getting somewhere now. "Why's that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jen still didn't look up.

"Try me."

Jen finally glanced over at Sam. She looked scared and nervous. "I keep hearing this voice." Jen whispered.

"A voice? What voice?" Sam was intently focusing on her now.

"This women. She won't leave me alone."

"What does she say to you?"

"She says she can end my suffering." Jen's voice was becoming more frantic with every question.

"Are you suffering?"

"No, I don't think so."

Sam had to figure this out. What in her life wasn't right. _'Think, Sam, think.' _He told himself.

"What has life been like since your dad died?"

"Fine." Jen didn't wan't elaborate.

"Any big changes?" Sam kept pushing.

"Mom works more now."

"So you don't see her as much." Sam stated.

"Ya."

Sam started to finish up the conversation. They both said goodbye and then Sam went downstairs to meet up with Dean. Dean said goodbye to Jen's mother and walked over to the car where Sam was waiting. "Find anything?" Dean asked Sam.

"Her dad died a year ago and since then her mom has been obsessed in her work. You?"

"Uh...not much, but in my way downstairs I think I saw some pot in her brother's room."

"She has a brother?" Sam didn't think to ask Jen that.

"Ya, apparently."

"Oh and her dad died in a car crash."

"Alright, so life is good. Then one day her dad dies. Now all her mom does is work, so she never sees her. And her brother, who she was close to, is all about drugs now, so he doesn't have time for his little sister anymore. So Jen feels like her life is falling apart."

"I guess. So Nicky thinks that she'll solve all Jen's problems if her mom and brother are out of the picture."

"Here we go again." Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

The Winchester boys were hanging outside of Jen's house waiting for something to go wrong. "Are you sure something we'll happen tonight?" Dean was beginning to question his brother's research.

"Ya, all the murders happened on a Sunday night and tonight is Sunday."

"Ya, I kinda figured that, Einstein. Well where is she then. This is her target, so she should be here."

"Relax, she'll come."

Hours had passed and nothing seemed wrong. When it was 5:30 in the morning the boys decided that they were wrong. "It just doesn't make sense." Sam kept mumbling.

"Let it go, man." They both fell asleep easily, because they were so tired.

* * *

"Dean. Dean. Wake up." Sam was pushing his brother awake.

"What?" he yelled back.

"We were wrong. She did come last night, just quietly." Sam went over to the TV and turned it on. There on the television was a picture of Jen's mom. The reporter was saying that the women was found dead in the bathtub. Police believe that she drowned there.

* * *

When the boys got to Jen's house they found her screaming at the police. "No! You have to listen to me. She was killed. I saw her. She came and forced my mom under the water." The police man just shaked his head in pity and pushed her away. Jen ran over to another police man."Please. Help me. She's going to kill me. She killed my mom. Please!" Jen was screaming and crying frantically.

The police man said "Kid it's okay. You're just suffering from post traumatic distress. Every things---"

"No! I saw her." Jen cut him off. The police man tried to lead her over to an ambulance to sit down, saying everything was going to be okay. "No it won't." Jen tried to release herself from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Please." she cried. Then Jen started to pound in the man's chest and push him away. Another cop was coming towards her to help. Sam and Dean rushed over to help her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Sam said as he went to separate them. He got a hold of Jen and pulled her away.

"Don't worry were with the state police. We'll handle her." Dean said reassuringly to the police.

"Jen. Jen. What happened?" Sam tried to ask Jen but she kept looking around and couldn't focus. "Jen." Sam said sternly. She snapped her neck back around and looked at him. Sam wiped away a tear on her face with his thumb. "What happened?" He said calmly again.

Jen looked up, but her vision was blurred by her many tears. Dean moved himself behind her her so no one could see them, he had his back to the police now.

"She came." Jen whispered.

"Who did?" Dean questioned.

"That girl. The one I keep hearing. My mom went in the bathroom. And a little while later I saw her, standing in the hallway. She smiled and said _**'It will all be better soon' **_and then she walked into the bathroom. I ran after her and when i got there she shoved my mom under water." Jen was having trouble getting all this out. She kept seeing it happen again and again in her mind. And she couldn't comprehend what had happen next. "Then, I don't know how how, but something pushed me back and the door slammed in my face. I could-- I could hear--," Jen started to cry harder. "I could hear my mom screaming and trying to breathe. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I hit it over and over but it wouldn't open. And then it stopped and everything was just quiet. So I opened the door and she was dead and that freak was gone. She killed my mom." Jen looked really angry now, but she was still crying. Dean didn't really know Jen but he had a new understanding about her once she said that.

"I know, Jen." Sam looked at her with so much sympathy. _'Another persons life destroyed' _he thought to himself.

"Listen we gotta figure this out. When things start to die down we'll get you outta here and you can tell us the whole story." As usual Dean took control.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Nice car." Jen commented as she got in.

"Ya, she's a beauty." Dean admired his car at the thought.

"Don't get him started." Sam mumbled.

"Ignore him. He just doesn't understand the special bond a man has between him and his car."

"You're a man?" Sam said sarcastically.

"You're one to talk." Dean shot back.

When they got to the motel Jen slumped down on to one of the beds. Dean got straight to it.

"So...when did you start hearing her?"

"Her?"

"Nicky? The voice you keep hearing."

"It has a name?" Jen looked disgusted.

"Ya, when did you start to hear her?" Dean was getting impatient.

"Um...a week or so, I think." She was starting to feel stressed.

"And she says the same stuff every time?"

"Ya, usually. Whats going on? Who is she?" Jen couldn't take this anymore.

Sam was shifting on the chair uncomfortably. "Listen, I don't know how to tell you this, but that woman you saw was the spirit of Nicky Seamstress."

Dean went on for Sam "She died in 1961 and now she goes around killing off families except for one person."

"Wait, what?" Jen couldn't even begin to explain how crazy they sounded.

"I know it sounds insane," Sam began "but you saw her. You know were telling the truth."

"Why?" She said softly.

"Why what?" Sam said.

"Why does she do it?"

Sam was taken back a second. He wasn't expecting her to accept the truth so quickly. "When she was alive, her family wasn't all that great, so she killed them and later she killed herself."

"Wait, is she going to kill me?" Jen looked horrified.

"No." Dean quickly said "She kills off the family except for one person who she thinks is the victim of the family."

"The family..." Jen was beginning to understand.

"Ya, your brother, too." Sam, said quietly.

"No!" Jen screamed. "No! She can't just do that. No!"

Dean and Sam got a hold of her and calmed her sown. "we're gonna save your brother." Dean said confidently.

"How?" She whined.

"Well to get rid of a spirit you dig up the body, pour salt over it, and burn it." Sam told her.

"And then she'll be gone?"

"Yes." Dean answered.

* * *

Two hours later Sam and Dean dropped Jen off at her house. "Here." Dean handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Our numbers." Dean went on.

Jen raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"In case anything happens." Sam added.

"We'll still have to find her body and destroy it. And since we don't know when she'll strike next, there's nothing we can do. But will call you once once we finish."

"And then this should all be over?" Jen said hopefully.

"Ya, but call us if anything weird happens." Dean reminded her.

And with that Dean and Sam got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Found it." Dean and Sam had been searching the internet for the last hour trying to find out where Nicky was buried; and Dean had finally done just that.

"Where is it?" Sam asked in a rush.

"Grace Caring Cemetery. 15 miles from here."

"Great I'm gonna call Jen and let her know. Sam walked over to the table and grabbed his cell and dialed her number. After three rings he got her voice mail. "Hey Jenna, its Sam...um we found Nicky's body so we should have this done in an hour or so. So call me back." Sam hung up the phone.

"She didn't answer?" Dean seemed suspicious.

"Nah, guess not."

"Well we should go then."

"Ya."

* * *

At the same time that Sam had called Jen she was busy trying to get a hold of her brother. She got it that he was pissed and upset about mom but how dare he just leave her like this after all she'd been through.

"Max, come on, please call me back, please." She begged in to the phone. As Jen hung up she felt very defeated. Then her phone started to beep. She had one new voice mail. Jen prayed it was from her brother as she pressed '1' to play, but it was from Sam. Once she heard the message she quickly called Sam's cell.

"Ya?" he answered.

"Sam? It's Jen."

"Jen!"

"Hey, I got your message, did you do it?"

"Not yet were heading over there now."

"Okay, well call me when it's done."

"Kay."

Jen closed her cell. Just then she heard the front door open and slam closed. Jen raced from her room downstairs calling out "Max?". But when she got there she didn't like what she saw. "Max!" she said appalled. In his hand was a beer bottle.

"Hey Jenna." he said plainly.

"where have you been?" she asked.

"Just out with some friends."

"What? Mom's dead and you left me to go drinking with your friends? What's wrong with you?"

"Jesus. Just relax." Max said annoyed. He wasn't really drunk yet, but Jen could tell he was only a beer bottle away from being drunk.

"Relax? Max, mom's dead. Okay? Dead! Do you get that?" she yelled at him.

"God Jen." he mumbled as he went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Jen had been watching TV for a while when suddenly she heard _**"Don't worry, I'll end all your pain." **_Oh no, she was back. Jen's head snapped back wards but no one was their. She raced up to her room and searched for her phone. Once she found it she dialed Sam. Her first two tries she kept miss dialing the number, but then on the third try she got it right. Right when Sam picked up she immediately yelled in to the phone "Sam!"

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"She's here."

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" She said annoyed. "Are you almost done yet?"

"Ya, were digging up the body now."

"Hurry!" She screamed. Jen was getting anxious.

"We will." Sam and Jen both hung up quickly. Jen had no idea what to do now. What could she do?

* * *

"Dean we gotta finish this. Now!" Sam yelled as he and Dean picked up the pace.

* * *

_**"You won't be broken much longer." **_The voice said as it haunted her. _**"I'm here for you." **_Over and over it kept repeating these twisted things to her.

Jen ran to her brother's room and knocked wildly on it till Max finally opened up. He looked stunned from all the sudden commotion. "We gotta get outta here." Jen yelled as she bolted in to his room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, Max, we gotta go, now!"

Max grabbed a hold of his sister. "Jen, listen to me--"

"No, Max, she's going to kill you." Jen said as she tried to pull max out of his room.

"Who's gonna kill me?" Max wouldn't move no matter how hard Jen tried.

"That girl. The voice I keep hearing."

"Oh not this again."

"Max! She's real. I've seen her. She killed mom."

"Jenna, mom drowned. Okay. No one killed mom. I know it's weird but--"

"Wait, did you hear that?" Jen said as she put her hand over his mouth.

_**"It will all be over soon."**_ The voice said.

"Oh no." Jen whispered. "She's here. Max, please, we've got to leave. Now!"

And then in one instant Nicky appeared. She moved towards Max, her eyes only focused on him.

"No! Please don't." Jen begged as she moved even closer.

The spirit walked through Jen and on to her brother. Max couldn't move paralyzed by fear. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nicky looked back at Jen who was trying to to get closer to Max. But she couldn't because suddenly she was pushed to the side by an unknown force. In Nicky's hand appeared a sharp, long knife. She gave off a wicked smile. "No!" Jen screamed. Nicky gripped on to Max's shoulder tightly and in one quick move she plunged it in to his stomach and twisted it around. Jen screamed and cried while her face twisted into unimaginable pain, hate, and sadness all at the same time. _'Not again.' _she thought to herself. And as if that wasn't enough Nicky brought the knife up to his neck and slowly began to slit his throat. But just when she got the knife dragged to the center of his neck her feet burst out in flames. The fire spread up her body as she screamed out in pain. She looked full of anger and fear. And in one instant she was gone. Jen looked around confused, searching for the spirit, but then she saw Max. He was holding on to his stomach, trying to breathe as blood came out of his neck, pooling on to the floor. Jen put her hand over his stomach, where his hand was and began to cry. "Max. It's okay. She's gone. She's gone." Jen couldn't stand to see her brother like this.

"It's okay." She mumbled.

Max's eyes began to roll back slightly.

"No, Max! Stay with me." Jen begged. "Don't leave me here. I need you."

Jen sat with her brother crying for awhile.

* * *

Dean and Sam drove over to Jen's house. When they got there and nobody came to after they repeatedly knocked on the door, they gave each other a worried look and Dean knocked down the door. The boys raced up to Jen's room, but what they found they weren't expecting. There on the floor they saw Jen crying over her brother's dead body. At first the boys didn't know what to do, but then Sam walked over to her and Dean followed.

"Jenna?" Sam said softly.

Jen looked up, with tears streaming down her face. "He wasn't suppose to die." she said

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Ya, me too." Dean agreed.

Suddenly all three of them heard a wicked laugh. "My, my, my. What a treat. The great winchester boys. And Jenna Anderson. I've heard a lot about you. Sam and Dean instantly knew it was a deamon possessing someone. She had pale skin and jet black hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"oh you'll find out in time." she said confidently.

Sam and Dean moved in front of Jen, blocking her from the deamon's eyes.

"What do you want, bitch?" Dean asked.

Just came for some fun."

_'You've got to be kidding me. What is it with this girl. She's a magnet for the supernatural.'_ Dean thought to himself.

The deamon looked at the boys with a smile and waved her hand. Dean and Sam both flew against opposite walls. The deamon zoned in on Jen. She walked towards her as Jen became very nervous. Jen looked around her and slowly edged herself near the wall. The deamon grabbed Jen around her neck and raised her up against the wall. Jen tried to pull the girl's hand off her as she gasped for air.

"Let her go." Sam yelled.

"Well I must say you don't live up to your reputation." The deamon said coldly towards Jen.

"Wha--wh--wha--t" Jen tried to say 'what' but she couldn't speak.

"Oh you don't know yet, do you? Well, he'll come visit you soon. I'm sure of it."

Who would come? The deamon tightened her grip on Jen's neck and held it tightly for a moment before she releases her and Jen fell to the ground. The deamon turned her back on Jen as she breathed deeply. The deamon glanced at Jen's brother and spoke " Don't worry about him, he was nothing to begin with anyway."

As the deamon continued talking Jen became more and more angry. She slowly tried to get up. "Besides," the deamon continued "he's just your brother and he would have died sooner or later."

And just as the deamon turned around to face Jen ans continue to speak Jen got up and punched her in the face. In the deamon's moment of weakness Jen spun around and kicked her in the gut. But she wasn't done yet, Jen grabbed her and threw her against the wall."You little, bitch." The deamon said angrily. She walked towards Jen with her fist ready to hit Jen. But Jen was ready, she ducked from the deamon's fist, grabbed a hold of her and kneed her in the gut, then punched her in the face.The deamon stumbled back wards and said "Huh, nice punch. But trust me, I Can o better. So don't push it."

Dean and Sam just starred in amazement at what Jen and just done. Jen starred while the deamon calmly walked towards the door. When she reached it she put her hand on the frame of the door, turned around an gave a creepy smile. Her hand lit on fire as she dragged it out of the room and walked away in no pain. When the deamon left the boys fell to the ground. The fire spread across the room. Jen was starring at her brother's lifeless body and she began to cry. "We gotta go!" Dean screamed.

"I know." Sam replied.

Sam went over to Jen. She was holding on tightly to her brother. Sam tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't let go. "Jenna, we gotta go." Sam yelled.

"No! No I'm not leaving him. Not like this." she replied.

"Jenna we have to."

"No!"

"Sam! Now!" Dean yelled at his brother. Sam didn't know what to do. They had to get out of there now! But Jen wouldn't leave. "Sam!" Dean yelled sternly.

In that second Sam picked Jen up and began to carry her away.

"No!" she yelled as she was taken from her brother. "No! Put me down. Don't!" She yelled while she kicked her feet and tried to push herself away from Sam, but he was stronger. Sam ignored her begging no matter how much she tried to free herself and yelled at him. Dean opened the back car door and Sam put her in the car. Him and Dean both quickly got in the car. Sam was in the back with Jen so she wouldn't be able to try to run out of the car and so he could attempt to calm her down. They would have just stayed outside the house but Dean was worried that Jen would run back in to the house, so they drove to the motel. Jen was quiet the whole ride which really worried Sam. Jen refused to even look at them. She looked out the window the whole time crying. _'This is the worst fucking week of my life.' _she thought numbly. Sam and Dean exchanged a few glances but that was all.

When they got to the motel Sam lightly tugged on Jen's shirt. She followed him out of the car. When she got out he put his hands firmly on her shoulders and guided her through the door to the bed. Jen just sat there starring into space. " Jen?" Sam said lightly.

"Don't talk to me." Jen ordered.

After a minute or so Dean suggested " Why don't you got take a shower." he said to Jen. Wordlessly she got up and went in to the bathroom. "Sam, what are we gonna do, now?"

"I don't know, man." Sam ran his hand over his face.

* * *

10 minutes later Jen came out in the sweat pants and and the hoodie she had been wearing today. Sam saw Jen come out first. "Here Jenna, you can sleep on my bed." He was pointing to the bed closest to her. Jen walked over and got under the covers, she turned her back to Sam and Dan, facing the wall. Sam grabbed his laptop and sat next to her. Within 5 minutes Jen was asleep. That night she had a dream where she saw her brother die over and over again, but every time she came to save him she was always a second to late.

* * *

The next morning Jen woke up to the sound of the news on TV.

"Last night there was a terrible fire that killed two people, Max Anderson and his sister, Jenifer Anderson. Neighbors said they saw Jenifer come home around five and heard her brother come home in his car around ten. There was no sight or sound of them leaving afterwards. Both are presumed dead." finished off the reporter.

"Great. How are we gonna explain this one, now?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know. It will seem odd that she didn't show up sooner."

Jen pretended that she had just woken up and didn't hear what they had said.

"Hey. Mornin'." Dean said.

Jen didn't respond.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

At that Jen did respond. She gave Sam a cold look. "Ya, I'm just great."

_'Awkward.'_ Dean thought. "Um well, I'm just gonna go get us all some breakfast. Be back in twenty." Dean said in a rush walking out the door.

For the next twenty minutes Sam typed away on his computer and Jen flipped through the TV channels. _'Finally.'_ Sam thought as Dean walked in. Everyone ate their food in silence until it was all gone. The boys noticed that Jen knew how to eat. Jen got up and threw away her trash. "Well I better be heading." she said matter-of-fact.

"Here we'll give you a ride. Police should still be at your house."

"Oh, thanks. But no thanks. I'm not heading there."

"Wha'd ya mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean I'm not going home." Jen said confidently.

"Why? We've got to get you back to where you belong." Dean said.

"Belong? Are you kidding me?" Jen's voice was beginning to get louder. "Do you know what their gonna do with me? NO? Cause I do."

"No, what?" Dean yelled.

"My dad's whole family is dead. SO, no doubt they we'll send me off to live with someone on my mom's side. My family doesn't get along with them. Ok? I haven't talked to them in like five years. And when I get there they're gonna send me to school and expect me to do homework and go see movies and hang out with other people and act like every things okay, just to please them They'll want me to pretend like my family never died.

"Jenna..." Sam said softly.

"No! And no one we'll know the truth. They'll think that my mom somehow drowned herself and that my brother lit himself on fire. Alright? They'll think they left. That...that they chose to leave me." Jen was becoming passionate in her words.

"Ya and how do you expect to make it out there. It's not a fairytale like your little textbooks tell you it is. It's the real world Jenifer." Dean yelled back.

"I'll find away. I'm pretty good at poker and pool. And anyone will play a 14 year old girl thinking it's and easy win. So i'll make make some money like that and stuff. But I will not go live with those freaks." Jen explained. "I refuse." she growled the last part. Jen walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Wait." Sam said as she turned the handle.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"Stay. Stay with us." Sam said defeated.

At first Dean looked a little surprised and confused, but then he started to think more about it.

"What?" Jen said, she was taken back a step.

"Sam's right, you should." Dean kind of liked the idea of Jen with them. She was cool, in a little sister sort of way.

"I don't know..." Jen didn't know what to say. Yes or no?

"C'Mon. You'll be fine." Sam pushed her.

"Ya a little training and you'll be there. Cuz I mean you really nailed that deamon." Dean said proudly.

When Jen heard this she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Besides Jen, it's either them or us. I mean were not really gonna let you go off on your own, and even if you did we'd probably just follow you, to make sure don't get yourself hurt." Dean said half jokingly.

Jen still wasn't completely convinced.

"And ya know, Jenna," Sam began seriously "You could really help a lot of people."

At that Jen got real interested. "Wait, hold on a sec. If I stay with you guys I could save people from? This whole thing...that I've just been through? So they wouldn't have to go through this whole..." Jen was searching for a way to describe it "...life destroying thing?"

"Ya, exactly." Sam said then glanced at Dean.

They both starred at Jen intently. Jenifer though deeply and seriously for a moment. And then she finally made up her mind. Jenna said determined and confidently "Fine. I'm in!"

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. I can take constructive criticism. Review and Rate plz!! P 

P.S. if you see any errors in spelling or punctuation plz let me know.


	2. Slowly Adjusting

Hey okay in this chapter i just wanted everyone to feel like Paige. So in this chapter Paige is slowly sinking in to her new lifestyle, so i wanted it to be the same for everyone else. so this chapter is a little slow paced. But soon the chapters are gonna have a lot more to them, especially supernatural stuff. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and Romi, you have the best user name. LOL!

Disclaimer: Saddly I don't own Supernatural but I do own Jen/Paige and any other character that I create.

* * *

Sam and Dean had spent days thinking of a cover story to explain their new little sister. Sam had suggested the idea that she was their half-sister they had recently found out about. Dean didn't like the idea. He said it was too complicated. Things like: How did we find out about her? Where was she before? What about her family? Are they cool with her just leaving? He also said that nobody who truly know John would believe that he had been with any other woman other than Mary. 

Truth be told Sam thought that Dean just didn't want to picture dad with anyone but mom.

So they chose plan 'B'. Jen, now known as Paige, is there adoptive sister. They came up with the story that when Paige was two something supernatural killed her parents and John saved her and had taken her in as his own. Dean liked this idea. He said it was similar to the truth, but not the truth, so that was good. But to Paige, it was bad, because it was so close to the truth. Paige hated the truth. If the truth was a person then let's just say it wouldn't be breathing anymore. In fact it would have died a slow, painful, and vicious death.

The plan was that Dean would call Bobby and he would spread the story very casually. Any one who knew the Winchester boys would know the real truth that they didn't have a little sister. But that didn't matter. All of their friends would back up there story if anyone asked. And anyone who had just heard stuff about them would assume that they had simply missed the part about there sister. People who didn't know about them at all would instantly believe them. People can believe what ever they want but if anyone tried to prove their story a fake, well it would be them against the rest.

Jenifer Marie Anderson no longer existed, she died in a terrible fire with her brother. In her place now is Paige Cammie Winchester Winchester. Paige had to die her hair. It's now a deep rich chocolate brown with a hint of walnut in it. She was having trouble adjusting but was trying her best.

* * *

**10 Days Later**

"Paige time to get up." Dean pushed Paige till her eyes slowly opened up.

"5 more minutes. Please." she whined.

"No. Now." Dean said sternly.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to do some research. And stop stalling."

Paige was hoping Sam would be here. He usually let her sleep in. She got up and went to take a quick shower before Dean got pissed. 10 minutes later Paige came out of the bathroom in her clothes. She just had to pull her hair up and she would be ready.

"You got two minutes." Dean said plainly.

"God, do you guys ever sleep?"

Dean ignored Paige's last remark.

"Okay. Let's go." Paige said bouncing back into the room. Dean wasn't use to having someone so up beat around, so he was still trying to get use to it. It also made him kinda sad. Sure, she was up beat now, but would she still be like this a year from now.

"Finally." Dean mumbled banishing away his thoughts.

Dean drove them out to an empty field so they could continue Paige's training. Today they were gonna work on combat.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Block these simple hits." Dean told her.

Dean started to throw punches at Paige. Each time Paige ducked or pushed his arm out of the way. As they went on Dean made things harder for Paige and more fast. Dean swung his right arm at Paige and she moved to the left just like he wanted so he punched her on her arm. The force pushed Paige back a bit but she was okay.

"You good?" Dean didn't want to stop just yet.

"Ya. I'm fine." Paige wasn't gonna give up easily.

For the next hour and a half she and Dean practiced defense and attacks. She got in a few good hit, but Dean was better. He was stronger and had been at this longer. On the drive back Dean told Paige she needed to work on defending herself from being attacked from her side.

"Hey." Sam said as she walked back in to the motel room.

"Hi." Paige said as she walked over to her bag.

She really needed to get some more clothes. After the fire she had nothing. But then she had remembered that she had left some clothes in her gym locker at school. There was about three tops, 2 jeans, and some workout shorts. She also had the clothes she had worn on the day her brother died, but she preferred not to wear them once she saw his blood on them.

"How was it?" Sam asked.

"Boring." Paige said flatly.

Sam smiled. "Where's Dean?"

"He wanted to get the bag." By the 'bag' Paige was referring to the bags full of weapons in the impala's trunk. She grabbed a shirt and changed in the bathroom. When she came out Dean was cleaning some guns and Sam was on his computer. Typical sight.

"Paige, here." Sam said holding something up.

Paige walked over. A book. "what is it?" Paige asked nervously. It didn't look fun.

"A book... on Latin. I was at the library so I picked it up for you." Sam said reluctantly.

"No." Paige whined.

"You're gonna need to know this."

"Great." she said sarcastically walking over to the bed. Paige opened the book and saw dust on the pages. _'Scary.' _Paige thought. She glanced at each page but she couldn't focus enough on it. Paige was thinking about how the motel they were staying at was only a few blocks away from a shopping center that had a Wal-Mart. I mean she really needed some new clothes.

"Be right back." she said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Dean said. He couldn't think of where she would possibly go.

"Wal-Mart. There's one down the street."

"Why do you need to go to Wal-Mart?" Sam asked. He was just as confused as his brother.

"Um...some clothes would be nice. Oh and my own toothbrush would be cool." Paige was disgusted by using the toothbrush she had found in the girls locker room at her school.

"Do you need money?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I got some left over." Paige said smiling.

"You got twenty minutes." Dean said.

"Kay." Paige said walking out the door.

* * *

When Paige got to Wal-Mart she went straight for the clothes, a girl's paradise. She found a rack of jeans that said two for 8 dollars. _'Sold.'_ Paige thought. She moved on to shirts. She found one that was only two dollars and said _'Free to Be'_ on it. And another one that was three dollars with a crazy spray paint design on it. She kept glancing at stuff. She saw many things she liked, but she had to be careful about price. _'Shorts.' _she thought. _'I really want some long shorts.'_ Paige looked for a minute until she found them. They were light blue plaid shorts with a line of purple down them. They were different but Paige knew she could work different and they were on sale for four dollars. _'Nice.'_ Paige thought. "I need a white top for these." she said softly to herself. "There." Paige said. Over on her left was a light, white top with a simple and small design on it. 

Next Paige bought a toothbrush, small hair brush, toothpaste, razer, shaving cream, deodorant, and a small face wash. Now all she had to do was buy the stuff.

"Your total is $31, plus with tax it $33.56." The cashier lady told her.

"Here you go." Paige said as she smiled. Paige was all about the smiles.

"Thanks. Here's your stuff."

"Thanks."

Paige had to get to the motel quickly before her twenty minutes were up and Dean got pissed.

"Yes. I made it." Paige was grateful just then for all those years of track.

She walked in the room ans saw Dean still cleaning his weapons and could hear Sam in the shower.

"You get your stuff?" Dean asked.

"Yup. Thank god." Paige said happily.

She went over to her bed and put her new stuff in her bag. It was really tight, the thing was about to burst. Then she fell on to her bed and just laid there.

* * *

Paige slowly woke up. She didn't even remember going to sleep. She gradually sat up and was blinking a lot trying to get her eyes in focus. 

"Mmm...what time is it?" She grumbled.

"1:30. You've been out for a while. Here." Sam tossed her some food. Subway! Her favorite.

"Thanks." She said excited.

Dean and Sam had no idea why she was so happy, but decided to shrug it off. _'Girls.'_ they both thought.

"So...what's everyone doing again?" Paige randomly asked.

"lookin' for a hunt." Dean replied.

"Ya and it's pretty dry right now." Sam said defeated.

Paige was confused by there down voices. "Ya but that's a good thing right?"

Dean and Sam didn't know how to respond to that. Was it? "Depends on how you look at it." Dean said. Sam gave Paige a small smile then went back to his computer. _'Isn't it?'_ she thought.

* * *

It was 6:00 pm already and Sam still hand't found anything. Paige was board out of her mind. _'Is this all they do when they don't have a hunt?' _

Dean looked over and saw Paige just starring at the wall. "Paige." he called out.

"Wh-- what?" she said as she came out of her daze of boredom.

"Study this." he said as he picked up a book by Sam and handed it to her.

" 'The Truth Behind Urban Legends'. " Paige read out loud. For once a book they gave her that didn't sound like a complete bore. Dean went back to flipping pointlessly through the channels.

* * *

At 9:00 pm Dean announced that he was going to a bar. "I'll come with." Sam said. "I need a break from this crap." He was very frustrated that he couldn't find even one single, little hunt. 

"Paige we'll be back later." Dean told her. "Keep studying."

Sam gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Don't worry i'll be back in an hour or two." he said reassuringly. "Study."

Paige sighed. "Fine!"

While the boys were out Paige skimmed her book and some others for a while. She started to just stare around until her eyes landed on Sam's computer. _'He probably won't mind.' _she figured.

Paige walked over to Sam's computer and turned it on. She spent the next hour searching around the internet until she had a crazy idea. She was going to check her email account. Paige logged in easily. Nothing. Well what was she expecting. She's dead. She decided to watch some TV. 'Cops' was all she could find. _'Good enough.'_ she guessed.

**30 Minutes Later**

Another cops episode. Oh the TV she saw this cop sitting at his desk looking at his computer and she instantly remembered that she left Sam's computer on. She ran over and started exiting out of everything, until she came to email again. She decided to check it one more time, just for the hell of it.

"What the hell?" Paige said slightly frightened.

On the computer screen her email account said she had one new email. The sender was unknown, but the subject said "I know...". Paige was officially freaked out. But before she could decided weather or no tot read it she heard footsteps. She quickly turned off the computer and jumped on the bed with a book to pretend she was reading. The door opened up and Sam walked in. "Hey Paige." he sighed.

"Hi." Paige forced herself to smile.

"Wha'd have ya been up to?"

"Attempting to study."

Sam smiled. "Nice." Sam grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. He stopped when he saw 'Live Free or Die Hard 4' on. Sam was trying to think of something to say to Paige. "so,uh, you like Bruce Willis?" Sam said.

"Mmm...not really. But I like Justin Long."

"Who?" Sam said confused.

Paige laughed. "Never mind.

After an hour Sam told Paige she should go to sleep. So she went in to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Page came out of the bathroom and walked towards the beds, she stopped when she realized she didn;t know where she was sleeping tonight. "Um...Sam? Where do I sleep?" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh uh...go a head and take Dean's. I'm not so sure if he'll be comin' back tonight."

"That good, huh?"

Sam laughed. "Night Paige."

After a while Sam turned off the TV and went to sleep. Paige was already out like a light.

* * *

Paige heard something. She turned her head slightly to see the clock. 2:30 am it displayed. Past that she saw Sam asleep. She looked farther to the door. It started to open. Paige sucked in her breath. Slowly it crept farther open until a figure appeared. It came towards her, as it got closer she started to make out the figure. _'Oh, thank god.' _she thought. _'It's Dean.'_ Wonder where he'd been? 

Dean walked over to the beds. He was about to get in to his when he noticed someone else was already there. Paige. Dean wasn't sure what to do next. He was really tired and the bed looked so comfy. Dean reluctantly got into his bed on the other side. He didn't like how he couldn't spread out. He was sued to having the whole bed to himself.

* * *

Paige for the first time this week woke up on her own without being pushed awake. She could smell food. Good food as in waffles. _'Oh my god, waffles!'_ Paige was instantly happy. She snapped her head around and jumped out of the bed and ran towards he table where Sam and Dean were, but more importantly...The WAFFLES!!! 

"Whoa. Stop." Dean said before Paige ran in to him. Paige had a huge smile on her face. She could smell the butter and sugar. Dean breathed for a moment while Sam silently laughed at Paige's excitement.

"Sit." Dean ordered. Paige jumped in to the unoccupied chair.

"Lay down." he joked. Paige wasn't laughing.

"Okay, I really do want the waffles, but I am so not your dog."

Dean laughed and pushed the waffles towards her. Paige happily dived in to them. Sam sighed. "I still can't find any new hunts."

Dean thought for a moment. "I think we should go to the roadhouse. Ya know see of any other hunters have found some hunts."

"Ya okay." Sam looked to Paige.

"Cool." she mumbled as she ate.

_'Wait. What's the roadhouse?' _she thought.

"Alright, let's leave in an hour." Dean announced.

"Kay." Paige said going to her bag. She opened it up and grabbed some clothes. But then some other clothes fell on to the ground. "Shit." she mumbled. Her school bag was way to small for this. Dean noticed the whole thing play out.

* * *

Paige finished her shower and got dressed. She came out of the bathroom and saw that Sam was gone and so was Dean. She figured they were out getting some supplies. Paige picked up her brush and combed through her hair. Suddenly Dean came through the door. 

"Here." he said tossing her something.

Paige caught it. "What is it?" she asked.

"what does it look like?"

Paige looked at the object for the first time and saw that it was a light blue duffel bag. "A duffel bag." she said smiling.

"Ya. I saw your other bag wasn't big enough with all your new stuff, so I bought this one." Dean said shyly if that's even possible.

"Thanks so much." Paige really meant it too. She desperately need this and she hadn't even asked for it.

"Sam's grabbing some stuff. But then we'll hit the road."

"Kay." Paige said. She was so excited to use her new bag.

Paige grabbed her stuff in her other bag and shoved it in to the duffel bag. She noticed it was blue which made her really happy since blue is her favorite color. She then grabbed her school bag and put it in the duffel bag. There was no way she was trashin' her old bag.

"Be right back. I'm just gonna call Bobby and give him the heads up to spread the story." Dean said leaving the room.

"Kay." Paige's face fell slightly. _'Did he have to remind her of the truth?'

* * *

**Please rate and review...**_


	3. The Roadhouse

_Okay this chapter is also short but that's because i just had to let it end there that way the ending can sink in to you. Oh and the end is not some cheasy movie ending crap. Its the way is is for a reason. Wink Wink lol. _

_Don't worry the chapters won't always be this short!_

_Oh and i love the reviews i am getting. Thx!_

* * *

"What's the Roadhouse again?" Paige asked.

"A bar." Dean answered.

"Okay and were going there why?" What do they have the world's best whisky?" Paige joked.

"No. It's a bar for hunters only, really." Sam explained.

"Oh. Gotcha. How far away is it?"

"We should be there in an hour or two." Sam told her.

They had left for the roadhouse that morning and had been driving ever since. Paige had absolutely nothing to entertain herself so she was bored to tears. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw Paige drawing circles on her jeans with her finger.

They stopped at a gas station twenty minutes later. Sam went to get some food and Dean filled up the tank. Paige got out and stood by the car. She was desperate to stretch her legs. Paige looked up to the sky and let the sun hit her face. It felt so good.

"You ready?" Dean interrupted her peace.

_'Damn.'_ she thought. Paige sighed. "Ready for what?"

"The Roadhouse. You know when you get there you can't let anyone know the truth."

"Oh, right." Paige had forgotten. "I won't."

"Don't worry. They shouldn't give you too much shit. Just stay by us."

"Great. I'm so excited." she said sarcastically.

Dean patted her shoulder and left. A minute latter Dean announced they were ready. Paige got in to the car with him. Sam opened the car door a few seconds later. "What'd ya get?" Dean quickly asked. God he was hungry.

"Beef jerky and skittles for Paige."

"Oh gimmie." Paige was a die hard for skittles.

Sam laughed and handed them over. "Oh, here." he added handing Paige a thin paper booklet. She looked it over. It was a simple activities book full of crossword puzzles, games, mazes, etc.

"Yes! Thanks." Paige wasn't kidding she was desperate for this.

"No problem."

* * *

"Alright, you ready?" Dean asked Paige.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go over it one more time."

"Dean, no!"

"C'mon Paige. You can't mess up on this. It's important." Sam said.

"Fine. My name is Paige Cammie Winchester. I was born February 24, 1993 in Michigan. Why Michigan I don't know--"

"Paige! Be serious." Dean said sternly.

"Fine! My parents died in 95'. My last name was originally Ryden, etcetera, etcetera."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You called Bobby, right?" Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah. By now everyone should know." Dean reassured Sam.

"Aright, then let's go." Sam guided Paige in front of him. "Stay by me." he whispered.

Dean opened the door. Sam and Paige went through and Dean followed. There were only three or four hunters there. "Thank god." Dean muttered. Ellen was at the bar and Jo was near the video games. Sam led Paige over to the bar to take a seat. Dean walked over to Ellen.

"Did Bobby call ya?"

"Yeah he told me it all."

"Good."

"That her?" Ellen nodded towards Paige.

"Yeah, that's her. Paige."

"Okay. Don't worry, Jo knows."

"Good." Dean walked over to Sam and Paige, while Ellen went over to her daughter, Jo. Paige could see them talking. Jo nodded her head impatiently and Ellen kept talking. Jo turned back to her game and Ellen came over.

"So boys what'll it be? Whisky or beer?"

Sam said beer, but Dean said whisky. Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Beer." Sam said firmly glaring at Dean. Dean nodded.

"You want anything, honey." Ellen asked Paige.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." Paige replied.

"Jo. Two beers." Ellen called to her daughter.

"Ellen." Sam began. "We were wondering of you've heard of any hunts recently?"

"Yeah, we can't find any." Dean added.

"Mmm..." she thought for a second. "Not really. Mitch, come here for a sec." she said towards a man sitting at a table. Paige guessed he was 40 or so, probably a hunter.

"Mitch, you heard of any hunts recently?" Ellen asked.

Mmm...No only one. About an hour from here, actually. Four people so far have just dropped dead. No cause of death."

"Anyone on it?" Dean asked.

"No. Why you boys want it." he looked at the suspiciously.

"Yeah, actually we do." Dean said.

"Good it's your." Ellen said quickly.

"Thanks Mich."

"No problem." He walked back to his table. But he stopped when he noticed Paige.

"Who's this?" he said pointing at her.

Sam gave him a look. "Our sister. Paige."

He smiled. "Oh right. How's it goin' Paige."

"Fine." she said turning her back on him.

"Just fine?" he wouldn't give up.

"Yeah, just fine." she said simply. Sam kept glaring at the guy.

"You wanna see a magic trick?"

Paige never turned around. "What are you gonna disappear?"

He smirked. "Well, she's definitely got the mouth of a Winchester; I'll give her that."

"That's probably cause she is a Winchester." Dean said.

"Thanks for your help, Mich." Ellen said ending the conversation.

"Finally, a hunt." Sam said.

Dean was still starring at the guy. He turned around. "Who was that guy?" ha asked.

"Just another hunter passing by." Ellen told him.

"Here." Jo said setting down two beers. "Your beers."

Dean and Sam both took a swig from their beers.

"So is this Paige?"

"Yeah." Sam said. " Jo, Paige. Paige, Jo."

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hey."

Things got real quiet for a while.

"Uh... Paige why don't we go over there." Sam said getting up. He saw Dean and Jo giving him the look.

"Kay." Paige said. She too had seen that look. She and Sam sat down two tables over.

"You okay?" Sam asked once they had gotten comfortable.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Paige said, She really was. She was used to creeps like that,

"Paige. Sam." Ellen said walking over to them.

"Ellen." Sam said warningly. He could tell what she was getting at by her voice.

"Paige, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Ellen, if you wanna say something to Paige, then your gonna have to say it with me here too." Sam said irritated before Paige could speak." Sam, I don't mind." Paige said quietly. She started to get up.

"Paige, no. Sit back down." Paige had never heard Sam so strict before. Sam was glaring at Ellen. Things got real quiet for a moment till Ellen spoke again.

"Sam, this life... Paige you don't have to do this. No matter what they said--"

They didn't make me!" Paige finally spoke up. Dean heard her voice and rushed over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're just talking." Ellen said in defense.

"No, not really." Sam shot back.

"I was just trying to explain to Paige that things could get dangerous."

"She's fully aware of that." Dean said.

"Well I'm not so sure she is."

"She'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to her."

"Oh, another famous Winchester promise." Ellen said under her breath sarcastically.

"What?" Dean asked. Now he was seriously confused.

Jo was behind her mother watching the whole thing.

"I said we won't let anything happen to her." Dean repeated.

"What like 'nothing' happen to her family." Ellen yelled back.

"Stop it." Paige yelled. "That wasn't their fault. It was my fault. Okay?"

"Paige it wasn't--" Sam tried to say.

"No! Okay. No. You guys got your stupid hunt. So can we just go?" Paige said.

Sam and Dean looked at her with concern.

"Please." she begged.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam said softly.

"Bye, Jo. Ellen." Dean said with no emotion.

The three of them got in the impala. As they drove away it started to rain. Dean looked back at Paige and could see that she was crying.

* * *

_Want more chapters...then just click that pretty little review button down below. It really works! Seriously, no joke!_


	4. In to the Fire

**Hey guys i am so sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much Romi for pushing me to get this up. If it wasnt for you i'm pretty sure it would have been another month. Thx to everyone else for the awesome reviews. You guys rock! Oh and to show my apologies for how long this took I am uploading the 5th chapter...RIGHT NOW!**

**Bye! **

* * *

"I'll go get us a room." Dean said walking away.

Sam looked back at Paige and sighed. 'Now what?' he thought. He saw Dean coming back and got out of the car to help get the bags. Paige followed him. Sam handed Paige her bag with no eye contact. The boys followed her to the door. Dean let everyone in. Sam set down his bag on a bed and Dean ser his down on the other. Paige dropped hers in the middle and grabbed the remote. The whole sleeping arrangement thing was still a little confusing to her. She went to the end of the bed and sat down leaning her head against the bed. She began to watch TV.

Dean went into the bathroom and closed the door. Paige heard him turn the shower on.

"Paige, come outside." Sam said going out the door. He left it open for her to follow. Outside Sam was leaning against the car. Paige walked slowly over to him. Finally she was there. She starred down at her feet and didn't open her mouth.

"Paige what the hell was all that?" Sam asked annoyed.

"All what?" she asked quietly. Sam could barely hear her.

"Back at the Roadhouse. Since when is your family's death you fault?" Sam was done being annoyed, he was mad.

"I don't know…"

"Well you seemed pretty sure of it back there."

"I…It just…It just is. Okay?" She stammered.

"No. Not okay. Cause it isn't you fault?"

"Well, it is to me. So just leave it."

"No. I won't"

"To bad. Cause you don't get to choose."

"Paige—"

"No!" she cut him off. "No! Just leave me alone."

She ran back into the room. Sam watched her leave but decided to stay outside for a while._'What the hell just happened?'_ he thought. Sam slowly walked into the room. He saw Paige sitting on the floor watching TV. She wouldn't look at him. Sam grabbed her bag and put it on his bed. _'Guess I know where I'm sleeping, now.' _Paige thought. Sam got out his computer and turned it on. Then Dean came out of the bathroom. He immediately noticed the awkwardness.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." Paige quickly said.

"Okay then. Paige, let's go grab some lunch while Sam does some research on the case." Dean suggested.

"Kay." Paige really wanted to get the hell away from Sam right now. She followed Dean out the door. Things got really quiet in the car. Dean wanted to talk about what had happened back at the Roadhouse but didn't know what to say.

"Paige, um…when you said--"

"No." she said calmly.

"What?"

"Please. I already got the talk from Sam."

"So that's what that was back there."

"Yeah." Paige kept starring out the window.

"Alright, for now." Dean said.

For the rest of the car ride things were quiet. Dean glanced at Paige a couple of times. But every time all he saw was her back.

"Arby's?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Do you like Arby's?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

Dean parked the car and they walked into Arby's. At the counter Dean turned to Paige and asked, "What do you want?"

"Any things with meat."

Dean smiled. "Easy enough." Dean ordered the food while Paige looked around.

"Here." Dean said handing her an empty paper cup. "This is yours. Fill these up with coke." He said handing her two more cups.

Paige walked over to fill the cups up with drinks. _'Dr. Pepper sounds food.'_ She thought as she pressed the button and it poured into her cup.

"That your brother?" the guy next to her asked.

"Huh?" Paige hadn't noticed him before. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. '_Weird mix.'_ Paige thought. And he was tall.

"That guy," He nodded to Dean. "Is he your brother?"

"Oh. Yeah. Um… he is." Paige wasn't quite use to calling Dean her brother just yet.

"Mine's here, too. You ever notice how they can never get their own drinks?" he grumbled.

Paige laughed. "Yeah, like even when the fridge is two feet away." She was remembering all the times her brother had bossed her around and yet some how he usually got his way.

"Exactly. Oh, and parents. They never seem to care."

"Right, like your just suppose to naturally do this stuff for your brother."

They both laughed.

"I'm Eric."

"Paige."

"Paige. Nice name."

"It's growing on me."

Eric was a little confused by her last comment, but decided to ignore it. Paige silently cursed herself for letting that slip.

"So, you from around here?"

"Nope. Just passing by."

"Oh." Paige noticed his face drop. "Where are you from?"

Paige had no idea what to say to that. She was sure Dean had gone over that, but how could never remember the little facts like that when this hot guy was in front of her.

"Um…around."

Eric gave her a questioning look.

"What'd about you?" Paige had to change the subject. Now!

"I'm from Arizona originally. I moved here about a year ago, though."

"Arizona? Never been. Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, I guess. If your in to a burning hot sun and a never ending desert."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, actually. It is." He laughed. Paige decided she liked his laugh. It didn't sound forced. She couldn't believe that this was the most normal conversation she had had in two weeks.

"Well, at least it's near California."

"Oh, so you like the beach?"

"Yes." Paige has a huge smile on her face. " I love the beach."

"Nice. My family—"

"Paige." Deans said seriously.

"Oh. Hey Dean, this is Eric."

"Hi." Eric said to Dean. Dean chose not to respond.

"Paige you ready?" Dean's eyes never left Eric.

"Uh, yeah." Dean gently grabbed her elbow and led her away.

"Bye." Eric called out.

"Uh…Bye." Paige said back. _'What the hell?'_ she thought.

Outside Paige yanked her arm away.

"Dean, what the hell just happened?"

"We left."

"I realize that. But, why are you acting like this?"

"Because." Dean didn't turn around.

"Because, why?" Paige was still so confused.

"Because, you shouldn't be talking to strangers."

"Dean, I'm not four."

"I don't care. Get in the car." Dean was on the verge of yelling.

The car ride back was even more awkward than the drive to Arby's. _'This is not my day.' _Paige thought. Dean parked in front of the motel. They both got out and walked to the room. Sam was on his bed reading a book. Paige grabbed the remote and sat on the end of the bed. Dean handed Sam his food and gave Paige hers. Sam noticed how quiet it was, but figured it was because Paige was still ignoring him.

"Sam, what'd you find out?" Dean said.

"Uh…Karen Baker died a week ago. No idea why, she just died."

Dean wasn't satisfied. "Any thing else?"

"Not really. She has a sister in town, though."

"Okay good. Let's go then."

"Now?"

"Yeah, right now."

"Um…okay. Paige stay here. We'll be back later." Sam said as he headed to the door.

"What?" she exclaimed. Sam and Dean turned around. They both looked at her confused.

"There is no way I'm staying here all day." Paige continued.

"Yes, you are." Dean said simply.

"No!" she said

"Paige, it would just be easier if you—" Sam attempted to say but Paige cut him off.

"No!" There was no way she was changing her mind.

"Paige Winchester you're staying here so just deal with it." Dean yelled at her.

Paige didn't scare easily, though, so she stood her ground. "No, I'm not. So you just deal with it." Paige stomped over to the door and opened it. She turned around and hissed, "And, my name is Jen." as she walked away.

Sam and Dean just stood there for awhile. "What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go talk to the sister and I'll go find Paige." Sam replied.

"Yeah, okay." Dean said and left.

Sam sighed as he walked out the door.

'_Where could Paige be?'_

Sam had been searching for half an hour until he finally found her. Paige was sitting under a big old tree in an empty park just thinking. "Hey Jen." He said quietly. Sam sat next to her.

"You called me Jen." She said softly not looking up.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Paige didn't respond. "Listen, I get that this hard for you. But Paige," he put a lot of empathies on 'Paige'. "There is no going back, now."

"I know." She mumbled.

"Then what's the problem, Paige?"

"The problem is…The problem is their gone and there never coming back!" Paige broke out in tears.

Sam put his arm around her and held her tight. "Paige, it's okay." He tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not. There dead because of me."

"What!" Sam wasn't expecting that. "Paige, their deaths aren't your fault."

"Yes they are. I saw that ghost in the hallway. I should of gotten my mom out of the bathroom.

Sam noticed that it began to rain. He wanted to get back to the room before they were soaked. But then, he noticed that a few meters away it wasn't raining. _'What the …?'_

"Paige. She would have gotten her, anyway.

"Would about my brother?"

"Same thing. Nothing you could have done."

"No! I should have convinced him to leave the house."

"Paige, it wasn't your fault." He said sternly. "Now, stop this."

"No." Paige stood up. "And you," Paige pointed. "Made me leave him there. I just left him to burn."

"Paige, he was already dead." Sam yelled back.

"You don't know that!"

Suddenly Sam saw a flame of fire erupt next to him. Paige was so angry that she didn't notice.

"You had no right! I begged you to put me down."

More flames erupted around them.

"Paige, you would have died."

"I don't care." Paige began to walk away.

Sam went after her but before he could reach her, Paige snapped her body to face him. "Don't follow me." She growled.

Sam watched her leave. Once she was out of sight he turned around just in time to see the tree explode in fire. Sam ran away from the fire. He then turned around and watched the tree burn. But he knew something was going on.


	5. Nightmares tell it like it is?

'_What the helljust happened?'_ Paige was wondering around, just thinking to herself. She still couldn't figure out where all that fire had come from. After a while, though Paige decided to go back to the motel. Sam and Dean were probably very worried about her.

When Paige got to the door of the room she realized just how nervous she really was.

'_Just do it.'_ Paige built up her courage and quickly knocked. The door instantly opened up and Dean was in her face.

"Hey, Dean." She said nervously.

"Hey Dean?" He couldn't believe that she really just said that. "You run off and all you have to say is 'Hey, Dean'?"

Paige slipped past him into the room. She saw Sam was standing too, by the TV. "Um…Hi Dean." She tried.

Paige was hoping that maybe they would decide to forget this whole thing. Guess not.

"Paige, this is not the time to be cute."

As Dean was talking Paige grabbed her stuff to take a shower.

"Where are you going? Dean yelled.

"To take a shower." Paige slammed the door in their faces.

"Well that went well." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, well…" Dean said back.

"Dean there's something I didn't tell you." Sam said nervously.

"God. What now?" Dean focused on Sam.

"Back at the park something happened." Sam searched for the right words. "Fire started to appear."

That took Dean off guard. "What?"

"I mean everything was normal and then all of a sudden there was fire."

Dean thought about what Sam was saying. "Do you think you have a new ability?"

"No, uh, actually I think it was Paige."

"Paige!" Dean wasn't so sure he had heard Sam right.

"Yeah, Paige. Also when she was sad it was raining."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is it was raining over us, nowhere else."

Dean thought for a moment. He couldn't recall it raining

"Do you think she's special, like you?"

"I don't know, man."

:P:P:P

"Breathe." Paige told herself.

She had to figure this out. All Paige could remember was when the fire appeared part of her anger lessened. Like a weight on her shoulders was lifted. It was weird. She was dreading getting out of shower, god only knowing what would happen next.

Paige wrapped a towel around herself and got out. She wiped away the steam on the mirror and grabbed her lotion, she began to apply it to herself. After she got dressed Paige grabbed the make up she had stolen from Sarah's locker at school and put some on. She may not be normal girl anymore but she'd be dammed before she didn't wear make up anymore. Oh god, there was nothing left for her to do.

"Breathe." She told herself, again. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She was ready to told herself.

"So what are we hunting, again?" she heard Dean ask. Paige walked to the bed Sam was on and sat at the edge.

"A Befla. They're from Italy. And they're real big on the truth. Lie to one and you die."

"So how do we spot a befla?"

"You don't. Not until they attack at least They look like any other human, but when they attack they go the whole nine yards. Teeth, claws, everything. Real vicious. Oh, and when they do attack they become real blood thirsty. But they can't attack till you like to them. And, if they don't feed at least once over 20 years they die."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically. "So how do you kill it?"

"Simple really. Silver bullet to the heart."

"They actually have a heart." Paige mumbled. "So are you guys gonna kill it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Probably not. We still have to figure out who it is." Dean replied.

"Dean, what did the sister say?" Sam asked.

"Cindy Baker you mean? Not much just the normal stuff, ya know. Karen was happy, yada, yada, yada…"

Sam laughed.

"I'm hungry." Paige declared.

"Your foods on the table." Sam said.

Paige noticed how he wouldn't make eye contact with her. They got her a big mac and a coke. Paige brought the food back to the bed. She looked to the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock. She quickly swallowed her food and threw out her trash. Paige climbed into bed.

"You're going to bed already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She said simply. Paige wasn't really all that tired but she was dying not to think anymore. She was sick of thinking. Within 5 minutes Paige was asleep.

:P:P:P

Oh no! She was having the dream again. Over and over and fuckin over she saw her brother die and never could she save. Paige was on the ground begging her brother to wake up. His skin was rough, red, and black. It made her sick just to touch him. His eyes were lifeless and cold, but mostly cold.

Then suddenly they came back to life, but they were more colder than ever.

"You!" he hissed accusingly.

Paige jumped back. Her brother slowly stood up.

"You! Left me to die!" he hissed again.

"No. No Max, I didn't." Paige sobbed. She pushed herself up against a wall as he came closer.

The room smelled like burnt toast, no worse, burnt flesh. Everything was black, so fuckin black.

"Yes!" He yelled. "You! Left me!" he shoved Paige against the wall and wrapped his hands around her neck. Paige was crying even harder. "Your own brother!" He yelled. He violently shook her as his hands wrapped tighter around her neck. Her head hit the wall harder again and again.

"Max!" She gasped.

"No!" He yelled.

"I-I-sor-s-ry." She tried to say she was sorry but she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry! You little bitch. I'm dead cause of you."

Again, he violently shook her. Paige's mouth and lungs filled with smoke. Her nostrils flared as they too were full of smoke. She began to choke even more. Air! She needed air! Now!

"You! I hate you!" he shook her again.

Paige's eyes snapped open as Sam urgently shook her to wake up. Sam had woken to her violently shaking and crying. She looked to him as if couldn't breathe. Paige sat up in a flash. She looked around and finally remembered where she was. Slowly she laid back down and continued crying. Sam put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He was officially worried about her. Paige held on to him tightly and cried in to his shirt.

"He hates me." She gasped out in between tears.

"Shh-Shh." Sam said soothing her. "It's okay. I've got ya. Your safe."

"He hates me." She repeated quietly. Paige kept on crying in to Sam's shirt. He slowly ran his hand over her hair to calm her down.

"Shh…" he whispered.

Paige began to calm down, but there was no way she was letting go of Sam. Never.

Once she was calm Paige spoke. "Sam?"

"hmm…?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Paige, it's okay." He knew instantly what she was talking about.

"No. I'm sorry it wasn't because of you."

"Paige, he didn't die because of you either." Sam said sternly.

Paige didn't reply, she just held on to Sam tighter and every once in a while, over the next ten minutes, she let a cry. She and Sam both fell asleep like that.


	6. A little, white lie

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I feel so bad. Anyway here is the new chapter. Oh and to romi.luvs.jared and Icebox724 I will be using your ideas somewhere in chapter 8-11. Not sure which one yet though. I have some ideas of what i want to happen but after that im lost. So if you have any ideas or little lines you want someone to say just let me know and i will consider using them. Oh and if i do i will of course give you credit for them. :D**

* * *

Dean woke up that morning earlier than he normally would. He slowly came back to reality as he walked into the bathroom. When he came out he looked over to see Sam and Paige. He saw Sam had his arm wrapped around Paige protectively and Paige was holding on to him for dear life. There were dried tear marks streaming down her face. Dean instantly knew something had happened last night. The minute he was alone with Sam he planned to ask him about it. He looked over at the clock. 7 am it read. _'One hour. I'll give em' one hour.' _Dean left to go get them some breakfast that way when he woke them up they wouldn't be completely mad at him.

30 minutes later Sam woke up. The first thing he saw was Paige. She looked calm but at the same time there was fear in her face. Like maybe she could remember the dream and was afraid it would come back to haunt her. Sam looked around. No Dean. Sam tried to move out of bed but Paige had a death grip on him. He sighed. Sam gently tried to pry her fingers off and lay them down on the bed. Softly Paige whimpered in her sleep. "Sshh..." He said soothingly to her. He quietly got up to take a shower.

In the shower Sam couldn't stop thinking about last night. What had Paige been dreaming about? He leaned his head against the wall of the shower as the water lightly hit his head. Sam got out of the shower and got dressed. When Sam got out of the bathroom Paige was still asleep. He decided to do some research on the hunt, so he got out his laptop. Sam typed away at his computer until Dean finally came back.

"Dude, have you ever noticed that the hotter the chick, the slower they are?"

Sam laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"The waitress at the diner I got our breakfast at."

"You got breakfast?" Sam was suddenly paying more attention.

"Yeah, here ya go." Dean tossed Sam a bag with his breakfast in it. "So..." Dean began. "What was up with Paige?"

"Oh. You heard her last night?"

"No. But I saw her this morning."

Sam became slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. She, uh, had some weird dream. Really freaked her out."

"Oh." Dean left it at that. For now.

Paige began to wake up. I mean who could sleep with them talking so damn much.

"Shut up..." She moaned.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Let's go." Dean yelled.

He walked over and forced Paige to sit up. She whined and tried to push him away but it was no use. Sam smirked at the seen.

"C'mon eat your breakfast. Then we gotta go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"Training, of course."

"Great." Paige said in a sarcastic tone.

Paige ate quickly and then got ready to go. In ten minutes she was all set.

"Sam, we'll be back." Dean said

"Kay."

An hour later Dean and Paige came back. While Paige took a shower Sam and Dean decided that they were going to do some more investigating on the hunt. Sam wasn't looking forward to telling Paige they were leaving and that she had to stay here, but it had to be done.

When Paige came out Dean stood up.

"Paige, we're gonna go do some work on the hunt. We need you to stay here." He told her.

Paige was about to protest until she saw a little, white piece of paper on the table.

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean was taken back. "You mean you're not even gonna yell."

"Nope." She said calmly.

Sam was slightly suspicious but decided not to say anything.

"Um, okay. We'll be back later." Dean said as he and Sam got up.

"Kay." She said brightly.

Once they were gone Paige grabbed the piece of paper and read what it said.

**Cindy Baker**

**94th St. and Thomas Rd.**

**#325671**

Paige grabbed Sam's jacket to borrow and left. There was no way she was gonna really hang out here.

* * *

**Ok, ppl you all know what to do now...Wink wink :D**


	7. Something

_C H A P T E R S E V E N_

_ ***_

_ S O M E T H I N G _

_**Authors Note: Hey everybody. Nope I didn't die, this is not my ghost. It's really me. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story. Well here's chapter seven. It ain't much but it's something, right?**_

* * *

Paige sat by herself at a small cafe. she was processing what Cindy had said to her.

* * *

_"She became real close to a girl named, Sierra. It's funny she just kind of disappeared out of nowhere." Cindy laughed. "It's just odd. She appeared one day and now she's...just gone."_

_"When did she meet Karen." Paige asked._

_"Oh, I don't know. About six months ago, I guess. She was nice, an honest girl."_

* * *

Paige kept thinking it was odd how Cindy had described her. 'An honest girl'. What did that mean?

She glanced down at her watch and noticed the time. Paige decided she should probably be getting back if she wanted to get to the motel before Sam and Dean.

:P

Paige pulled out her room key to open the door. Without even looking up Paige walked in to the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean growled walking towards her.

Paige jumped. Dean had totally taken her by surprise.

"Dean, jeez. Hi to you to." She said sarcastically catching her breath.

"You didn't answer the question?" Sam said walking up.

"Hey Sam. I needed some fresh air so I went for a walk. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're lying. You left over an hour ago."

Paige's mouth dropped. "What? How do you know that."

"Motel manager said he saw you leave." Sam replied.

"Jerk." Paige mumbled.

"Well," Dean said, "Where were you?"

Paige breathed in deeply. "I went to go see Cindy."

"What?!" Dean pratically shrieked.

"I said, I want to go talk to Cindy." Paige repeated calmly.

"What did you do that for?"

"To see if she could tell us anything useful." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Great. Why the hell would she tell you anything."

"I don't know ask her, cause she seemed to like me enough."

"Well what did you say to her?"

"Who did you say you were?" Sam added.

"I told her my big sister was a friends of Karen's, but that she was too busy with college to make the trip over. So she sent me to see how things were."

"And she bought that?" Dean said skeptically.

"Seemed to."

"Well did you find out anything useful." Dean's voice was still skepticall.

"Hm... maybe." Paige said thoughtfully. "She was talking about Karen and all, when she mentioned a friend. Sierra was her name. I don't something just seemed off about her."

"What do you?" Sam said.

"Well, she said she just one day was there. And now, no one can find. She's literally gone, like she didn't even exists. And there was one other thing..."

"What?" Sam said.

"The way she described Sierra was weird. She said she was 'an honest girl'. It just didn't make sense."

"An honest girl?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess she really liked the truth or something."

"Or something..." Sam repeated to himself.

* * *

_**Well as you all know. I really do appreciate reviews. Also, a while back I made some book covers for all of my stories. The links to see them are on my profile, so check em' out! :P**_

* * *


	8. It's Her

**Hello World. I am alive. Holy shit, I cannot believe I haven't updated since December... of LAST YEAR!!!!! I'm real sorry, but things have just been so hectic. But hey, summer;s here so you can bet your ass there will be updates. I know this is chapter is short and sweet, but thats because I realized that since I haven't looked at this story in so long I was a little off on it. So i couldn't exactly remember where in this story I was exactly. HaHa. And now I'm having to gather my thoughts back together on this story, but it's cool I think I got it together now. Anyway here is your much deserved chapter. Once again, "F" me for not updating in so long. I'm really sorry. But as I'm sure you can all tell, I'm just a kind of all over the place sort of person so I can't focus on one thing for too long. I need long coffee breaks... with loads of sugar! WHAAAH!!! Lol. But I love you all. Enough with my tangent. HERE!!!**

* * *

"Alright," Dean began, "From what we know-"

"Thanks to me." Paige said interrupting him.

Dean gave her a look, but continued to speak. "From what we know, I'd say that it's a pretty good guess that Sierra is the Belfa."

"Yeah, I think so too man, but we gotta be sure."

"Um and how are you guys planning on doing that?" Paige asked them both. "She's gone, MIA. And definitely not coming back just so you two can dead end her, literally."

Sam looked back at Dean, silently noting that Paige had a point.

"I don't know, but it seems this Belfa is territorial." Dean said.

Paige nodded her head understandingly. "Yeah, like this is it's ground zero."

"Yeah"

Then suddenly Paige spoke. "Alright, guys but I don't get it."

"Get what?" Dean said.

"Well, Sam said this...thing was vicious. But Karen's body is find. In fact, thats the problem no one can figure why she died."

"Oh that part I left out," Sam said. "I figured it was kind of implied. But a Belfa has the ability to completely destroy someone and yet make them look like their perfectly fine. That's why Karen's body was in good condition but her eyes were in shock. Probably from the scare of being tortured." Sam lowered his voice on the last part.

"Oh." Was all Paige could say. "Jesus Christ." She mumbled.

"I think we should find out where Karen met Sierra." Sam suggested.

"Yeah." Dean said reaching for his jacket.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Gimme your phone." She said to Sam, holding her hand out for his cell.

"Why?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Just do it." She said simply.

Sam shrugged but handed her the phone.

Paige dialed Cindy's number and in moments was speaking to her.

"Cindy? Hi its Paige, again. I was wondering if you knew where Karen met Sierra?"

***

"Well, I really want to see if I can find her to speak to her. She seemed so close to Karen. And I just, I don't know, I really want to talk to her, ya know, for Karen."

***

"Uh-huh. Yeah, thank a lot. Good luck." Paige said hanging up.

She turned around to face the boys. "Karen and Sierra met at Tower of Records bonding over music. Most likely classic rock, since that was Karen's fav."

Dean and Sam stared at Paige in amazement.

"Wow." Sam said.

"You are definitely helpful." Dean said.

Paige shrugged and smiles. "What can I say? I try."

* * *

**Reviews are love!!!**


	9. Sierra

**So here is the next chapter. You finally meet Sierra. Ugh. Remember we HATE her! Anyway, can I please get some reviews on this chapter. The last one was like a dead zone. THANKS!!!**

* * *

Outside of Tower of Records Dean, Sam, and Paige sat in the impala forming a plan.

"So how are you guys going to get her to take an interest in you?" Paige asked from her position in the back.

"Well, that the thing. We're not." Dean stated plainly sitting in front of the wheel.

"Huh?" Paige said utterly confused.

'What were they just gonna bomb it and pray to God that did the trick?'

"See, I went over the list of victims." Sam said. "And it seems that Sierra goes after teenage girls who come in alone."

"You don't mean..." The boys just looked at her. "What? Hell no!'

"Paige, this is the easiest way."

Paige was freaking out. How could they expect her to do something like that. The belfa was brutal. And, if she went in and found it then it would be linked to her. Oh God. Suddenly scary scenarios of Paige's death at the hands of the belfa ran through her mind, but through it all she saw her brother's lifeless face and mother's dead body. She felt anger for a small moment and then determination. It swiped through her blood and consumed her.

"Alright. I'll do it." She said.

"Okay, just go in and and look though some music." Dean said.

"And just wait. She'll find you." Sam said reassuringly. Paige thought that was odd, because what he said wasn't reassuring, in fact it was the damn opposite. Who walks into hell praying to piss off Satan. Lunatic, fucking lunatics, that's who. Ugh, life was just so different now.

"But what am I gonna do? I mean I can't lie to her. If I even say my name is Paige then the whole thing will be blown to shit."

"Well your just gonna have to be real with her, I guess. But keep it quiet. Don't worry I doubt she's gonna ask for a whole background check on you." Dean said handing her a cell phone; which Paige gladly accepted.

"Okay. Here I go."

Sam smiled at her for encouragement.

Paige attempted at a smile as she got out, but she knew she failed.

Breathing in deeply she walked in to the store. Paige looked around her and it was amazing to her how everyone looked so at peace with no idea what was creeping around this place.

One more glance at her surroundings and Paige walked into a section with some more hardcore music. She began to flip through some music pretending to be interested, but really who could be interested when you were practically 'begging' death to stop by.

And hour later Paige was still flipping through the music around her. Technically she had already looked through the entire section twice but she didn't want to move around in case the belfa never noticed her.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" Paige said.

"Hey Paige. Any luck?" Sam asked her

"No. Nothing. All this has done is made me look like a loner with no life and no money."

"Damn. We thought for sure she'd be here."

"Yeah, well, maybe she moved on. I mean--"

"Excuse me." Someone said cutting Paige.

Paige twirled around to see a tall girl with straight, platinum blonde hair looking at her. She looked to be around sixteen.

"Uh.. hi." Paige stuttered out as she pressed the end button on dean's phone.

"Sorry to bother you." The girl said. "But I saw you standing her and I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Um.... well... uh... I was wondering...do you....um... do you..." Paige couldn't control her words until she finally just blurted out, "have any AC/DC music here?"

The blonde laughed in a friendly tone and pointed. "Yeah, It's right in front of you to the left.

Paige turned around slightly to where she was pointing. "Oh. Cool. Thanks." Paige grabbed one of the cd's and turned back to the girl smiling gratefully.

"No problem. I'm Sierra."

Paige could feel her eyes bug out as she dropped the disc. "Oh crap." She said as she dropped to the floor to pick it up as a distraction.

'Oh, fuck.' Paige thought. She had no idea what to do now.

She slowly rose up to face Sierra. "Um... I'm Pa-- I'm...Jenna. " Paige corrected herself and forced herself to spit out the name. The name Jenna was like a ghost to her. She hadn't of said it in a long time and when she did it brought back painful memories of her old life. But it also reminded her of all the reasons she was here and the hate she had for these evil sons of a bitches that thought it was okay for them to tear apart people's world. It filled her more confidence to do what she had to do to tear down this creature's life just like it had done to now five families here.

"Cool. So, you like AC/DC? Me too."

"Yeah, their great. Legends even."

"So what other music do you like?" Sierra asked.

It was amazing to Paige how innocent she could look, for a few moments Paige kept forgetting that before her was a monster. A cold hearted bitch of a monster.

"Well, anything rock really. Most hard stuff, though."

"Yeah, same with me. It's just fun." Sierra smiled showing all her teeth.

For some reason it really disturbed Paige. Those teeth.

"So... do you like anything outside of rock?" Sierra asked her keeping the conversation going.

"Yeah, somethings. Ya know, a little hip hop and some pop here and there. Rarely ever country, though."

"Oh yeah, same here. It's just too mellow for me." Paige nodded in agreement. "So what's some of your favorite bands?"

"I really like Linkin Park, right now."

"Oh, I love them. Hey listen, me and some friends are going to their concert tomorrow night. Want to come?"

Paige didn't know what to say. Was this a good idea? What would Dean and Sam want her to say; yes or no? But then Paige thought, 'Fuck that. I want this mother fucker's head on a stick. I'll do what ever I have to, to make that happen.'

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun." Paige replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which turned out to be quite a lot.

"Great. Um give me your number and I'll text you the details."

"Okay, yeah, my number is--" Paige stopped short. This wasn't really her number what if that pissed he off. Paige knew she was probably over reacting but she still did want to avoid death. "Actually, I don't have a phone anymore. But you can reach me at this number." Paige gave Sierra Sam's number because she figured Dean would want his back since most hunters called him on that phone.

"Cool. I'll text you." Sierra smiled warmly. It made Paige want to gag.

"Awesome. I'll see ya later." Paige said finally as she waived good bye and walked out of the store.

She saw the boys parked a few feet away and tried to keep her pace normal as she walked to the car but all she really wanted to do what run as fast as she good back to them. God, her nerves were all jacked up.

"Hey. I saw her." Paige said once she was inside. Dean started up the car.

"And..." Dean said.

"We talked. And... made plans."

"Plans?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow night. Concert, I'm going with her."

"I don't know if you should." Sam said almost to himself.

"Hey its a way to get closer to her and make sure she's it."

"Paige is right." Dean said.

Sam sighed and looked at them both. They were so determined. "Alright."

Paige sat back and let go if a small smile. Success.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!**

**3 3 3**


End file.
